1. Field
This invention relates to the field of screen capture. In particular, the invention relates to screen capture including capture of positions in documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen capture is a useful tool for recording a current screen content including a desktop and open applications and/or documents.
In an example scenario, an information developer working on a product information center may find it difficult to collaborate with development and test teams on the information center content. In this case, screen capture is often used.
A screen capture of the information center can be taken, and the specific content to be discussed can be cropped and highlighted. The screen capture can be pasted in an email, and then the user can describe around where the specific content can be found in the information center in order to provide a complete picture, before sending the email onto colleagues. Email is often the only communication option if the teams are not available for collaboration in person, by phone, or over instant messaging, particularly if the team members work in different time zones.
However, screen captures can be very costly in memory and size, and can be grainy and unclear. Furthermore, recipients may “Reply to all” when responding to emails to keep a track history, meaning that a collaborative discussion back and forth over email can easily mount and result in an exceeded content limit, and an out of action in-basket.
If screen captures are not used, it is also very timely to talk around where the specific content exists to start a collaborative discussion, and the discussion can easily be misinterpreted, and costly in time as a result. This is not only an issue for information developers but also for testers and developers. For example, screen capture may be used for describing exactly where in an application a specific error has been found, or describing exactly which node panel contains a property value that is not correctly minoring the agreed specification.
Screen capture may also be used for computer restores in order to restore a computer to the same position. Again, current screen capture techniques are costly in memory and size.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problem.